


The Superfriends: A New Beginning

by myspeedisgone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, meta-humans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspeedisgone/pseuds/myspeedisgone
Summary: Barry and Kara first met on Earth-38. Kara's earth and have been best friends ever since. When an accident forces Kara and her boyfriend, Mon-El, to be stuck on Barry's Earth things get a whole lot more interesting.





	1. BARRY

I’m running late again and my boss isn’t going to be happy because I’m supposed to be investigating a crime scene since that’s my job. I speed to the police station and there I see Captain Singh, my boss.

“Oh! Captain! Hi what’s up, do you need me or something” I chuckle nervously. Captain Singh looks at me furiously like he wants to murder me. I take a big gulp of air then I sigh loudly.

“Yes Allen, a man was killed by a meta-human! I obviously needed you but you weren’t there,” Singh shouts spitting in my face. My eyes widen and I cower away from him. Damn it! I wish Kara was here but she’s in National City doing god knows what. “Sorry Captain! I was visiting my parents’ graves,” I fib.  
Captain Singh looks at me apologetically. "Sorry, Allen. Well get to work now. Unless, you want a day off," Captain Singh babbles. I think about the offer and list pros and cons for a day off.

Pros: I could go to S.T.A.R. Labs.

I could go on a date with Iris.

I could visit Kara.

I could run around in my red suit.

Cons: I would have a bigger pile of work.

It's obvious which one is going to win. "Thanks Captain! That would be amazing! I really need the time off sit," I say accepting his offer gratefully. He nods and walks out of the room peacefully.

Time to get my party on and go to S.T.A.R Labs to help my best friends save people from horrible people called Meta-Humans. I run out and arrive at S.T.A.R Labs 2 minutes later.

"Hey... Barry, why are you here so early? Don't you have CSI work to do today," Cisco questions as soon as I walk in. I burst out laughing and start nodding.  
"Yeah, but I was allowed to take the day off because I made Captian Singh feel bad for me," I respond truthfully. Cisco smiles at me goofily and pats me on the back.

"Good on you man, good on you," he says making me smirk. I can't wait until I visit Kara.


	2. KARA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy part 2 which is Kara's P.O.V.

Kara  
I am walking to the coffee shop to get my boss, Cat Grant, a latte and a lettuce wrap but I get interrupted by my phone ringing.

I look at who it is but it says 'Unknown Number' which confuses me but I pick it up anyways.  
"Hello, who is this," I question suspiciously.

It takes a couple minutes but I get an answer.

  
"It's someone your boss is extra fond of," the voice that's belongs to my best friend Barry Allen replies acting like one of those annoying YouTubers. Wait he lives on a different earth how is he calling me?

Unless he got breached to my earth by accident or something like that, weird but whatever I'm going to ask. "Barry? How are you calling me you live on a different earth, I am extremely confused also why are you calling me," I demand forcing him to answer.

"I can call you from earth one and the reason why is that I'm inviting you to my earth because I got a day off," he responds in his 'cool' voice.

I sigh loudly and realize I'm at work. When I walk in I can hear Cat Grant asking where I am and when she sees me she face palms. "Is someone there with you Kara," Barry shouts excitedly through the phone causing Ms.Grant to look at the phone.

I smile nervously making Ms.Grant frown. "Kerah, why are you on the phone with someone? Whatever, go talk to your friend and don't come back today," Ms.Grant says obviously annoyed with me.

I walk out frustrated with Ms.Grant and a bit at Barry. On the phone I can hear Barry laughing at me which is not funny. "Kara, are you ready to come to my earth? You have a day off so we can fight some villains," Barry exclaimed once he finally finished laughing at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you found this chapter a bit okay. Have a good day, week, month, year, decade, century and lifetime.   
> ~Via White/myspeedisgone


End file.
